


Smile

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote from a prompt on tumblr. Dan needs to tell Phil something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

I never thought I would be in this situation. I didn't think I would tell him at all, if ever. But better late than never, right?  
I looked up into his bright colorful eyes, once so full of happiness, but now full of sorrow.  
"Dan..." He choked his tears back.  
"Phil... Please don't cry..." I smiled as I wiped his tears. "I need to tell you something.." I told him.  
"Anything." He said instantly.  
"Phil Lester, I'm so glad I knew you, and lived with you even. I love you." I whispered before softly kissing those soft lips, for my first and last time.  
"Dan, please don't! I need you here! With me!" He cried out as I took my last breaths.  
"It's alright." I smiled. "I'm alright now."   
"I love you, Dan." His tears fell into my face as everything went black, and a smile fell across my face.


End file.
